Bet on It
by Cheye13
Summary: Just like my Gotta go my Own way and The Music in Me, a sort of songfic with quotes.


**Disclaimer:** All lines are quotes from either hsm 1, hsm 2, or the song Bet on it. I take no credit.

Lava Springs

Inter-office Memo

To: All Junior Staff Members

From: Mr. Folton, Manager

RE: Mid Summer's Night Talent Show

Staffing requirements

All Junior staffers will be required to work on show night.

No staff participation in the show will be allowed.

**No Exceptions! **

_Everybody's always talkin' at me _

Scholarships are special. . . _  
_

_Everybody's tryin' to get in my head _

Yeah, I get it, Dad. . . _**  
**_

_I wanna listen to my own heart talkin' _

I don't answer to you. . . _  
_

_I need to count on myself instead_

Maybe you should answer to yourself. . . _**  
**_

_Did you ever _

It just doesn't seem like new stuff. . . _  
_

_Lose yourself to get what you want _

It seems like a new Troy. . . _**  
**_

_Did you ever _

You will sing with me some other time, though. Promise? . . . _**  
**_

_Get on a ride and wanna get off _

Troy's very concerned about college, Daddy. . ._ **  
**_

_Did you ever _

Chad won't talk to me. . . _  
_

_Push away the ones you should've held close_

Gabriella quit. . . _**  
**_

_Did you ever let go _

We've been like brothers since preschool. . . _  
_

_Did you ever not know _

If I don't know you, then who does? . . . _**  
**_

_I'm not gonna stop _

What team? . . . _  
_

_That's who I am _

Wildcats! . . . _  
_

_I'll give it all I got _

What team? . . . _  
_

_That is my plan _

Wildcats! . . . _  
_

_Will I find what I lost _

What team? . . . _  
_

_You know you can _

Wildcats! . . . _  
_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me) _

Wildcats! . . . _  
_

_I wanna make it right _

Get'cha head in the game! . . . _**  
**_

_That is the way_

You're crazy, wildcat! _**  
**_

_To turn my life around _

Is this about going after what what you want? . . ._ **  
**_

_Today is the day_

I promise. . . _  
_

_Am I the type of guy who means what I say_

Promise is a really big word, Troy. . ._  
_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

Yeah. I know. . . _  
_

_How will I know if there's a path worth takin' _

Then let's just think about right now. . . _  
_

_Should I question every move I make _

There's a guy out there that looks just like Troy Bolton but I have no idea who he is . . . _**  
**_

_With all I've lost, my heart is breakin' _

You can't quit. . . _**  
**_

_I don't wanna make the same mistakes _

I'm working on the scholarship thing. . . **  
**

_Did you ever _

I've been so focused on my future . . . _**  
**_

_Doubt your dream will ever come true _

I'm only as good as what happens next season. . . _**  
**_

_Did you ever _

Given the way you've been interfering with Troy's future. . . _**  
**_

_Blame the world but never blame you _

. . . and people change. . . _**  
**_

_I will never _

I'm still me. . . _  
_

_Try to live a lie again _

If you act like someone you're not, pretty soon that's who you become. . . _**  
**_

_I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way _

You're very good at a game I don't want to play. . . _**  
**_

_I'm not gonna stop _

I meant what I said. . . _  
_

_That's who I am (Who I am) _

about movies and summer. . . _  
_

_I'll give it all I got _

and just being together. . . _  
_

_That is my plan (That's my plan) _

I want to remember this summer. . . _  
_

_Will I find what I lost _

You can't quit. . . _  
_

_You know you can (You know you can) _

I'm still me. . .

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me) _

You know what? . . . _  
_

_I wanna make it right _

I've known this kid for a long, long time. . . _  
_

_That is the way _

I got a lot of faith in him. . . _  
_

_To turn my life around _

Looks a lot like you _  
_

_Today is the day. . . _

I'm absolutely sure _  
_

_Am I the type of guy who means what I say_

he's gonna figure out . . . _  
_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it _

the right thing to do. . .

_Oh, hold up_

Promise is a pretty big word, Troy. . ._**  
**_

_Give me room to think _

I don't like the way you've been treating my friends. . . _**  
**_

_Bring it on down _

and I don't like the way I've been treating them either. . . _**  
**_

_Gotta work on my swing _

Right now, we've got a show to do. . . _  
_

_Gotta do my own thing _

No. You've got a show to do. . . _  
_

_Oh, hold up **  
**_

_It's no good at all _

Maybe my friends are right. . . _  
_

_To see yourself_

Maybe i'm turning into a jerk with new shoes. . .

_and not recognize_

Where is this coming from. . .

_your face _

I don't even know who I am anymore. . . _**  
**_

_Out on my own _

Everybody's got their own future. . . _  
_

_It's such a scary place _

All part of the frightening concept called our future. . . **  
**

_Ooh  
_

_The answers are all inside of me  
_

_All I gotta do  
_

_Is believe _

_I'm not gonna stop _

I'm an employee. Employees can't be in the show. . . _  
_

_Not gonna stop till I get my shot _

I don't like the way you've been treating my friends. . . _  
_

_That's who I am _

And I don't like the way I've been treating them either. . . _  
_

_That is my plan _

I asked Folten for my kitchen job back. . . _  
_

_Will I end up on top you can_

An entire table of university boosters are coming to see you. . . _  
_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, you can _

So I'll be they're waiter. They'll be thrilled. . . _  
_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me) _

Troy, this could change your life. . . _  
_

_I wanna make it right _

I'm more interested in what my friends think of me. . . _  
_

_That is the way _

And what I think of myself. . . _  
_

_To turn my life around _

Oh, we can all hold hands around the campfire some other time. . . _  
_

_Today is the day_

Right now, we've got a show to do._  
_

_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_

No. _  
_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it _

You've got a show to do. _  
_

_You can bet on me _

I've got a kitchen to clean.


End file.
